1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-dimensional model forming device for forming a three-dimensional plastic model.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surgical operation previously requires planning for the operation plan. The procedure of cutting or extraction is determined according to the operation plan.
At present, the operation planning is often effected by use of a three-dimensional computer graphic device called an operation simulation system. The operation simulation system is supplied with three-dimensional data collected by a tomography apparatus such as an X-ray computer tomography apparatus or magnetic resonance imaging apparatus. A three-dimensional image of an area of interest is created based on the three-dimensional data. The three-dimensional image is displayed on a monitor. While observing the three-dimensional image, the operator simulates the actual operation by use of computer processings such as cutting, cutting-off and measurement.
However, the above simulation did not satisfy the surgeons. This is because all of the surgical treatments such as cutting, cutting-off and measurement are effected for the three-dimensional image on the monitor.